


The Worlds Collide

by Raven_Frost_21



Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, MariBat- Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette is Ladybird, crossover of a crossover, two of my fics combined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: Two of my characters from my books meet with each other
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: How am I supposed to fit that under name in legal documents?! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

Marinette Wayne woke with a start. “Damian, Dick, Elizabeth? Hello?” 

She frowned and looked around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where am I?” A gasp came from behind her and she whirled around, 

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

They both shouted. She stepped back and whirled around looking for a weapon.

“I’m Marinette, who are you?” the older woman smiled gently while she grabbed the lamp from the table beside her.

“I’m Marinette.” She knew she was being rude, but come on! This was ridiculous! Where was Damian?

“That’s cool. I’m Marinette Grayson.”

She stiffened. “Grayson, like Richard Grayson?” 

The woman smiled and nodded. “He’s my husband.”

She got her. She grabbed the flower pot and held it at her with a HA!

“Dick Grayson is 31! And he is dating Barbara Gordon! Who are you really?”

The woman laughed.

“I’m Marinette Sparrow Grayson, formerly known as Marinette Sparrow Dupain-Cheng.”

She blinked and the pot slipped through her fingers.

“Marinette Tomoe Tusurgi Wu-San Dupain Wayne.”

They frowned at each other in confusion. Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the room.

**“Hello! I’m the goddess of family and self. I brought you two here to meet each other!”**

The lamp shattered as the other girl dropped it in shock.

**“Now I’m sure you have questions. But you two are dopplegangers. Or you live in two different alternate worlds. Marinette Wayne is going to be called Mari Wayne while you are here and Marinette Grayson will be Nettie Grayson. Have a nice chat!”**

The voice faded and Mari smiled. “So, you’re me?”

The woman nodded and sat in the armchair that materialized behind her. “And you’re me, a younger version at least.” 

She nodded and sat down. Nettie smiled and leaned forward, putting her chin in her hands. “So how old are you, and why is your last name Wayne?”

Mari smiled. “I’m 15, and I married Damian a few days after Master Fu passed.”

Nettie roared. “I’m going to kill Talia!”

Mari waved her hands frantically. “It’s okay Maman has it under control, plus he’s only a year older. How old are you?”

The other her huffed but smiled, “I’m 19, and I married Dick a few days ago.”

She gaped. “Okay, can you just tell me your whole story?”

Nettie nodded. 

“It started 19 years ago, I was not planned for or wanted. Nonna Gina had custody of me until I was 9. When I was 5 months we joined Haly’s. I apparently loved the Grayson’s and they trained me with their son because we were never apart. We became a separate act from them when we were 5. Robin and Sparrow. Dick still performed with his family and we wore masks.”

She nodded, that was a change from her story.

“One day I was cuddling Dick after a tiring performance in London when I was ripped from his arms by Tom. They took me to the hotel room and forced Nonna Gina to give up custody. I never thought I would see him again. Sabine and Tom were stern with me and often didn’t have time for me. I was about 12 when I received the Ladybug miraculous. I had a comedian of a partner named Chat Noir.”

Mari smiled and cut in, “Cool! Adrienne Agreste right?”

Nettie frowned. “Sorry, continue.”

“For two years it was perfect, I had Adrien Agreste chasing me and great friends. My parents loved me and I got the best grades. And then,”

“LILA ROSSI!” They both shouted in unison.

“She came, she threatened me and took away everyone. I only had Chloe and Alix, everyone else, even Luka and Kagami, fell for her false words.”

She looked down and sniffed. “E-even Maman and Papa?” She whispered.

“Even Tom and Sabine. They punished me more and often took away contact with Chloe and Alix. For two years, it was manageable. I still had Chat Noir. Until Chloe and Alix joined us as heroes. He didn’t take it well, and Chloe and Alix ended up shielding me from him. They later explained that he had been sexually abusing me for 4 years. He betrayed me for his father. He learned of Master Fu and killed him when he wouldn’t give up my identity. I fought them alone for a year as Alix got sent to London and Chloe ended up in New York. And in the final battle Emille and Nathalie died and Gabriel was sent to jail. Adrien and Lila got off scot free.”

Mari gasped. 

“A few months later I had just graduated and I was resting in my empty room. I had used Kaalki to transfer my stuff to my apartment building in gotham,”

She blinked, “Wait, Nettie, did you just say apartment BUILDING?!”

Nettie nodded. “I’m quite successful as MDC. Mostly because Chloe is my business partner. I bought it two years ago, just in case I needed a source of income separate. I live on the top floor. Anyway,

I was resting when Sabine called me down the stairs. I was greeted with the sight of Rossi and Sabine slapped me. She told me that Rossi had told them the truth about who did the designs. I was to give over my money to her. I instead transferred my phone data to my spare and froze the account until I finish college. I gave the now important phone to Sabine and ran to my room and teleported to Gotham.”

Mari gasped and tears filled her eyes. “I was fine for the first semester of college. Money was really tight but I would be on my feet eventually. And then on the last day of the semester I ran into Dick.

He had been kicked out of the manor at the beginning of the semester and was a skeleton and disheveled. His siblings and friends were told he moved to New York and wanted nothing to do with them. I took him in. And we settled into a routine. His brother Jason lives in the building as do Cass and Steph. And Pam and Harley. At the end of the year I applied for financial aid.”

“Only to be told that I had to either be 24, Married or have a kid to get it. I asked Dick to marry me so we could. Jason came over and Nonna was with him. She was looking for me. After catching up they left and Dick said yes. We got hitched that evening and then Batman, Bruce kidnapped him after the ceremony! A year without checking but the second his identity is at risk he comes swooping in.”

Mari gasped, “Bruce?”

Nettie nodded and continued. “SO I told ‘em off. We ended up staying the night and having breakfast. Something happened but I had work so I missed it. A few days later I woke up from a nap with a note on my forehead saying Dick was going to talk to Bruce. I called him and yelled at him for the whole forehead thing and then found he punched Bruce’s lights out.”

“I came over and Bruce attacked me. I beat his ass and locked him up. Today was rent day. I went and collected rent and kicked out Kori and Roy Harper for not paying rent. That’s it. How about you?”

She gaped shocked. “WOW!”

``

Nettie smiled at her shocked expression. “C’mon! I want to hear about you!”

Mari nodded.

“Okay so my mom is twins with Sandra Wu-San and along with Aunt Tomoe form the group the Three Ladies. Tomoe was blinded and retired, Maman fell in love with Papa and retired. Aunt Sandra had Cass then Kagami came along. And then the child Maman was praying for Me.”

She tried to hide the small tear that slid down her cheek at those words.  _ ‘At least one of us was wanted’  _

“I grew up and trained with Cass. Realized I was Bi sometime before first grade. Got skipped to 10, and graduated valedictorian of my class at 11. I went to university online and Cass died. I became MKC (marinette kagami and cass) and the TA for Bustier’s class. I also became Ladybird, along with my team made up of Nino, Adrienne, my girlfriend, Chloe, Kagami, Jeluka, Rose, Nathaniel, Alix, and some others. It went fine for several years.”

“Lila showed, had a bit of trouble but did turn every student against me. Adrienne stole the grimoire and peacock miraculous from her father and Fu fixed it. He fell ill and passed away soon after. Passing the guardianship to me, along with the knowledge that Adrienne was the peacock. I broke up with her and got kidnapped.”

Nettie felt her jaw drop as she stared at the girl.

“She married Damian and I in front of Dick, we got out, Jason, who is also my honorary brother, came and helped us defeat Gabe. Damian became Panther, my black cat. Gabe died in the final battle and lila weaseled out of charges. Emille was saved and married Nathalie, her girlfriend.”

Spending the summer in Gotham. Dick finally told everyone about Mirage and Tarantula. We found out he has a daughter Elizabeth with Tarantula. Jason punched Kori and Roy in the face. I spent time with Elizabeth, she’s such a cutie! She’s 13. And then Damian took me on a date. Tomorrow we’re going to visit my cousin Caitlin in Central City.”

She blinked. “Wow. Seems like neither of us are normal, huh?”

Mari laughed. “Yeah, but at least we aren’t evil!”

She laughed and the world slowly faded to black.

  
  


She shot up, it was Sunday. It was 7:00 A.M. Dick was asleep next to her. She sighed and stretched.

“Let’s get ready shall we?”

  
  



End file.
